The Unknowns
by Betha-chan
Summary: What would happen if the scouts were Americans?


The Unknowns:  
  
A story of the unknown Sailor Senshi who protected America in the time of the golden Millennium.  
  
Sailor Sphere B (Sailor Sphere Begins)  
  
Marisol stopped in shock as she saw the older student casually thrust the younger, or at least smaller one into a puddle. She jumped forward. "Hey stop that you big bully!"  
  
He turned and faced her with a scornful look on his face. "What did you say?"  
  
"What do you think I said!?!" She yelled back. "You have no right to pick on people smaller then you!"  
  
He glanced at her. She looked to be about sixteen years old, she wasn't that tall, but a determined look in her green eyes made his slightly uneasy, though he didn't know why. She tossed a lock of her shoulder length red hair out of her face. The sun glinted almost a yellow color off of it.  
  
"Chill out freakazoid. This isn't any of your business." He said with a frown.  
  
"Well maybe it should be." She said tightening her fist. "You're the freakazoid! You don't own this planet who are you to boss others around?"  
  
"Who's going to stop me, you?" He said raising one eyebrow to add to the sarcasm in his voice.  
  
She frowned, but stood her ground. Always wait for them to make the first move… She remembered her father telling her. "Wait for them to come in range." She said quietly to herself.  
  
Some things only happen once and Marisol wasn't about to mess this up. She was new here, but she could tell that this kid was a bully and if she wanted to have a trouble free year, then she would have to appear strong, which, of course, she was.  
  
He drew back his fist and lunged forward. "You little brat! I'll teach you who to mess with!"  
  
Marisol ducked under his fist and let him slam in to hers. She hardly stayed up right during the force of impact.  
  
The bully gasped for air. He coughed and sank to the ground weakly. He looked up at her in shock that slowly changed to respect.  
  
She stood over him with one hand on her hip. She smiled and reached down to help him up. He accepted the gesture, knowing that he had lost this fight, so he had better save what little dignity he had left.  
  
"Next Time" He said, (cough) "Next time remind me to listen."  
  
Marisol nodded. "Oh I will."  
  
He respectfully put out his hand. "The name is Zack."  
  
She held out her and it was enveloped in his large tan one. She smiled politely. "My name is Marisol, Marisol De Cortez." The smile left her face replaced by a look of sheer depression. "I must be on my way."  
  
With that she turned and blended into the massive group of students, her books still in her left hand.  
  
A pair of eyes, strangely human, followed her. They were not those of the bully, Zack, for he was gathering his books (his bag had spit when he was knocked down) but they were of a cat.  
  
* * *  
  
Marisol smiled to herself as she examined the large bruise forming on her wrist. She straightened the large bow on the back of her head.  
  
A dark cat snuck up behind her watching in curiosity. Marisol smiled before the mirror. She turned around and saw the cat.  
  
"Hey Sweet Pea! What are you doing in here?" She asked kindly. "We aren't supposed to have cats in here. I'm afraid you'll have to go." She picked her up. "My you're a pretty color aren't you? What is you name?"  
  
"I don't have one." The cat replied.  
  
"What!" Marisol shrieked. "You talked!" She dropped the cat onto the floor.  
  
"Of course I did." The cat said politely. "I've been searching for you. You are to be the leader to the unknowns."  
  
"What do you mean?" Marisol asked. Backing into a corner of her room.  
  
"In Japan there are the sailor Senshi, warriors from the moon and planets protecting Earth from the Negaverse. Only not every enemy is attracted to the Sailor Senshi's good positive energy. That is where you come in. You are Sailor Sphere, destined to save America from the evils of the Negaverse."  
  
The cat sat proudly as it recited her speech. "I have been looking for you a long time."  
  
Marisol opened her eyes even wider in shock. "I don't know what to say. Of course I know about Sailor Moon, but do you mean to say she is real?"  
  
The cat nodded.  
  
"Sweet." Marisol said to herself. "How do I transform?"  
  
"Now you're talking my language." The cat replied. "Sailor Spherical Power Transform. You will need this too." The cat said as Marisol undid the pin on her collar.  
  
"So you don't have a name?" Marisol asked as she pinned it on to her blouse. The pin was a little green ball the shown in the light.  
  
The cat looked away. "No, I am the leader of the unknowns. Queen Serenity hardly knew I existed. I was of the court sworn to protect the universe, not one of her advisors."  
  
"No name? That must be horrible!" Marisol said passing in a circle trying to think of a name. "What about Anonymous?"  
  
The cat stared at her.  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
"I have gone with out a name for 2,000 years, I think I can adjust to not having one." The cat stuck her nose in the air, "You might say I am resigned to life."  
  
Marisol giggled. "Since in the American version of Sailor Moon Usagi's name is Serena. Why don't we call you that?"  
  
"Serena?" The cat said. The golden planet on her head glinted.  
  
"Yup. I like it."  
  
The cat frowned. "I don't think so!"  
  
"To bad, you look kind of like Luna." Marisol said. "Only you have this funky planet instead of a crescent moon n your head." She frowned in thought, "Orba! You know like orb only Orba!"  
  
"Give it up." The cat replied. "You were supposed to transform."  
  
"Right!" Marisol braced herself. "Sailor Spherical Power Transform!" She yelled. A green circle surrounded her. Next little flames of green flew up and Sailor Sphere struck a pose.  
  
She giggled. "Look at me! I'm a super hero." A staff appeared in her hand. It had a ball on top that was green with a darker green climbing up inside of it like flames; in the center was a small orange ball. It was held on the staff by and orange pointy bracket.  
  
"Wicked cool! What do I do first?"  
  
"I would say that your friends mother is in trouble, but you don't have any friends, so I can't say that can I?" The cat said.  
  
Sailor Sphere looked away. "There has got to be some thing I can do." She reached up and felt the little sphere planet in the tiara she wore. Her purple boots matched her purple bow, and the green skirt and trimmings showed that she was ready for business.  
  
The cat replied, "Well, the Negaverse has sent some one to gather energy. Her name is Project A, and she is impersonating as a beanie baby seller, only her toys suck the energy from collectors, I wanted to be prepared when I found you."  
  
"Right! Lets go."  
  
* * *  
  
Project A had just finished a sale in her stand. When she looked up to see a figure facing her. Project A didn't know why, but she felt uneasy about this. "Who are you?" She asked in her gruff voice.  
  
Sailor Sphere looked up with a gleam in her eyes. "I was hoping you would ask!" She stuck a pose and moved her arms around as she talked.  
  
"I am Sailor Sphere, and on behalf of the unknown I am here to punish the evils from the Negaverse, and that means you!" She said pointing a finger at Project A.  
  
"I don't think so little girl!" Project A yelled back. "Beanie Babies Attack!" She yelled and several hundred beanie babies flew at Sailor Sphere.  
  
She jumped back and blocked some with her staff. "Ah! Help!" She smacked one of the beanie babies like a baseball and creamed Project A.  
  
"Marisol! Try Spherical Power Absorb!" The cat cried.  
  
She nodded. "Spherical Power Absorb!" She cried pointing her staff the Project A. A wave of green shot from it and made a circle around Project A. The circle tightened until it crushed the screaming Project A.  
  
In the distance a white figure observed Sailor Sphere's first battle. He smiled. He brushed his blond hair out of his eyes. It was cut similar to Darien's from Sailor Moon.  
  
Marisol Jumped up in joy. "Yahoo! I did it!" She paused. "I wonder if there is a Tuxedo Mask here, in the unknowns." She giggled. "I hope so!"  
  
* * *  
  
At school Monday Marisol was excited about her new job, but she became even more excited when the teacher introduced a new student to the class. She had brown hair that stuck out from her head in two pigtails behind her. Her name was announced as Hailey Vern, and she was to sit next to Marisol.  
  
"Hello Hailey." Marisol said as calm as she could. She was sure Hailey was to be one of the unknowns.  
  
Hailey smiled at her shyly. "Hello." She said solftly. She had amazingly purple eyes that weren't afraid to meet Marisol's dark green ones.  
  
"You want to come over to my house after school to study?" Marisol asked excited.  
  
Hailey nodded. "Alright, if my parents say it is ok."  
  
* * *  
  
"And this is my cat." Marisol explained. She burst out smiling. She had never had a friend before; she and Hailey had hit it off perfect.  
  
"She is very pretty!" Hailey said, who was coming out of her shell from school.  
  
The cat glared at Marisol.  
  
Marisol smiled at her. "Want to go for ice cream?" She asked Hailey. "I am starving!"  
  
"All right." Hailey replied. The two friends gathered their bags and headed to the ice cream parlor up town.  
  
"…and I would like my third scoop to be chocolate." Marisol said finishing her order.  
  
Hailey sat in a booth by a window eating her cone already. She gasped and slumped over as the ice cream cone melted and became a deranged looking person known as Project B.  
  
"Hailey!" Marisol cried. She frowned. "This is a job for Sailor Moon! Too bad she is in Japan!" She struck a pose. "Sailor Spherical Power Transform!"  
  
The ball around her quickly turned her into Sailor Sphere, champion of the unknowns!  
  
A little kid in the distance gasped, "Hurray for Sailor Sphere!"  
  
Sailor Sphere paused to make the peace sign. "I am Sailor Sphere, and I am the champion of the unknown Sailor Senshi! You have picked the wrong person to suck energy from you twisted psycho, In the name of the celestial sphere I shall punish you!" She cried pointing at her.  
  
Project B growled. "I don't think so little girl! Sailor power is nothing to me!" She made a swipe of her hand sending sharp metal ice cream cones at her.  
  
Hailey groaned as a triangle appeared on her head. Marisol's cat opened her eyes wide in shock. "Gadzooks! She was right! Hailey is a Sailor Scout!"  
  
Sailor Sphere fell as one of the sharp cones smashed into her. She jumped up. A small trickle of blood made it was down her forehand. She closed her eyes and determinedly recited her attack.  
  
"Spherical Power Absorb!"  
  
The circle shot from her staff and encircled Project B, but Project B broke off she attack with a shrill scream. Several more cones shot out, knocking Sailor Sphere's staff from her hand, they created a metal trap that pinned Sailor Sphere to the wall. one of the cones broke into fourths, so it looked like a flower. It began to suck Sailor Sphere's life energy as she struggled to escape. Finally she passed out.  
  
A dagger flew threw the air and shattered the cone. Project B cried out in terrier as another dagger smashed into her.  
  
Sailor Sphere opened her eyes as her energy was restored. "Who?" She asked weakly. Her bonds crumbled along with Project B.  
  
A young man helped her up from where she had collapsed. "Who are you?" She said looking up at him with wonder. He was wearing a white tuxedo and dark glasses hid his eyes.  
  
He smiled, then stepped a side and bowed. "I am the Protector." He flipped his blonde hair out from where it was under his glasses. His dark tan contrasted deeply with his white outfit and red cape.  
  
"Wow!" Sailor Sphere said with stars beginning to form in her eyes. "What a hunk!"  
  
* * *  
  
Marisol spent most of the next school day looking for the one who had mysteriously called himself the Protector, but around lunch she was giving up, and Hailey still had no idea who she was talking about, since she couldn't tell her about her true identity.  
  
Marisol sat on the front steps twirling a pencil around her finger when suddenly she looked up because a shadow had darkened her face. A young man starred down at her with a half smile on his face.  
  
"Hello?" he said, addressing her. "The name is Mathew. I was wondering where we go to sign in. I arrived late."  
  
Her mouth hung open. "Are you the Protector?" she squeaked. Standing up.  
  
He laughed. "So the American's are better with disguises then I thought!" He laughed at her astonishment. "Let's just say that your forehead is looking better." He turned and went inside.  
  
Marisol's eyes followed him. She sighed dreamily.  
  
Zack cleared his throat from behind her. "Hey Marisol." He said as she turned around.  
  
She glanced over. "Oh, hi." She said absently.  
  
* * *  
  
Project C was preparing for the next attempt at getting the human's energy. Cat knew it and thought it was time Sailor Sphere learned a new attack, one that wouldn't be so easy to defeat.  
  
She had instructed Marisol to use "Celestial Sphere Enflame." It was a good thing too.  
  
On the way home Marisol was stopped by an old lady giving away puppies. "Excuse me." the lady said to her, "Would you like a puppy?"  
  
Marisol smiled. "I'm sorry I can't, I have Cat at home." she explained.  
  
The lady laughed. "That is just what I wanted to hear." She straightened her form. "Project C will not be defeated!" She threw a giant collar at Marisol.  
  
Marisol pulled off her pin and held it up shrieking, "  
  
"Sailor Spherical Power Transform!"  
  
The ball around her quickly turned her into Sailor Sphere, champion of the unknowns!  
  
Sailor Sphere paused to make the peace sign. "I am Sailor Sphere, and I am the champion of the unknown Sailor Senshi! You have picked the wrong person to suck energy from you twisted psycho, In the name of the celestial sphere I shall punish you!" She cried pointing at her.  
  
"Sailor!" She started. She paused looking uncomfortable. "Awe man! Why does Cat have to maker the attacks so long! Duh!" She paused. "Celestial Sphere Smash!" She cried in desperation.  
  
Her staff pointed at Project C shot out a huge beam of light that shattered Project C. "I banish you to the Negaverse!" Sailor Sphere cried.  
  
She opened her eyes in shock. For over a block a long trail of burnt earth made a path through the street. "Shinkies!" She screeched. "That wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
The Protector watched from a distance, he smiled at Sailor Sphere. She wasn't that bad he decided.  
  
* * *  
  
"And it was like: Whoosh!" Marisol said with added sound effects. "I didn't mean too Cat. What did I do wrong?"  
  
"You discovered one of your most powerful attacks." Cat explained. "I had wanted you to learn how to use your power before you let it fly, but I guess there goes that idea."  
  
"I'm sorry." Marisol gave Cat her best Bambi eyes. "I wouldn't get so nervous if there was another Senshi, like, ahem! Say…Sailor Nebula."  
  
"Forget it!" Cat said with a frown. "Sailor Nebula should come about the time your just looking good. She isn't supped to have to save you all the time! You're the one who is supposed to the heroine!"  
  
Marisol sat up as she heard a scream in the distance. "I have to go cat!"  
  
* * *  
  
Marisol gasped as she saw a crowd of people lying on the ground, with their energy sucked out of them. "Sailor Spherical Power Transform!" She cried going though the routine.  
  
"I need help! I wish the Protector was here." as she spoke he appeared by her side.  
  
"I am glad you are here Sphere." He said glazing down at her with a worried look on his face. She smiled blindly. He went on, "The Negaverse took their energy by Project D who is a large disgusting looking version of Brittany Spears."  
  
"She is supposed to be pop music?" Sphere asked in concern. "Twisted…"  
  
"…" The Protector gave her a look. "Yeah." He shook his head. "Your friend was here."  
  
Sphere glanced up in concern. 'But I only have one friend." She smiled at him. "That is alright, though?"  
  
Project D was by far the most ugly and hardest of all the projects Sailor Sphere has seen. She was horrible. A large version of Brittany Spears... Is that not the scariest thing in the world?  
  
Cat ran up to her side. "Sailor Sphere!" She gasped. "I brought Sailor Nebula."  
  
"Great!" Sphere cried energetically.  
  
"I don't get this." Hailey said. "It obvious that you are Marisol, and you're that guy she has the hots for. Why can't the Japanese figure that out? I mean, Serena is the only one who ever has a meat ball head."  
  
"Sailor Nebula! You have to help us fight Project D!" The Protector interrupted her.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What is that!?!" She shrieked  
  
Sailor Sphere put her head into her hand. "That would be Project D."  
  
"Are they stealing pure hearts?"  
  
"No, American's don't have them. They are just going after our life energy." Sailor Sphere explained.  
  
A figure stood out away from them. "Leave it to me!" she cried. "I am Sailor Subtitle. I fight on behalf of love and justice." She pointed a microphone at her. "I will use the power of subtitles to save America."  
  
"And I am Sailor Dubbed!" A Voice said joining her. "I fight on behalf of love and justice!" She turned a mirror to face Project D. "I use the power of dubs to save America." She faced Project D with grim determination. "Sailor Dubbed Reflection." The mirror began to glow.  
  
Project D cried out in horror. "What is that thing!?! Is that me!?! Nooooooooo!!"  
  
"Do your stuff Sailor Sphere!" The protector cried.  
  
"Right!" She energetically replied.  
  
Sailor Sphere began to twirl around as this funny music began playing in the background. She stopped and pointed her staff at the enemy.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sailor Nebula asked politely.  
  
"I'm getting to it!" She struck a pose as the music changed. "Work with me here... Celestial Sphere Enflame."  
  
A flaming Sphere shot out and encircled the hideous creature who screamed and turned into a pile of computer chips. Cat made her way up to them and sniffed them. She took a big bite and started chewing. Her face chanced to blue as she spit them out and began coughing. "Sorry I always thought it might be a nice touch."  
  
Sailor Subtitled and Sailor Dubbed exchanged a look of sheer terror. "Maybe there was a reason we weren't suppose to come yet." Sailor Dubbed nervously whispered. Sailor Subtitled nodded in agreement.  
  
"We're going now, but don't be counting on us to help you." Sailor Subtitled said in her deep voice.  
  
"That's right. We aren't members of your little club." Sailor Dubbed added. With that the two Sailor Senshi disappeared into the evening darkness.  
  
Sailor Sphere scratched her head in confusion. "So they messed up?" She asked quietly.  
  
The protector nodded. Then he to disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"Wow." Sailor Sphere said as she saw his cape floating out behind him. "What a hunk!" She smiled.  
  
Sailor Sphere turned to face the crowd of curios on lookers. She smiled again. "Remember people, slutty singers can be bad!" She gave a peace sign. "That's all for today!"… "You can go home now." … "Please?"… "Credits any one?"  
  
The next day after school Marisol and Hailey were walking by an ordinary bush when an idea hit Marisol. "Hey! Let's find the other inner Senshi!" She cried.  
  
Hailey nodded. "I bet I know where we could find one!" She said with a smile.  
  
"Where?" Marisol asked excited.  
  
"At the library!" Hailey replied pulling her friend towards the building.  
  
"At… The library?" Marisol asked confused.  
  
"The smart one will be there!" Hailey answered.  
  
Sitting in front of the library was a girl about their age reading a book. Marisol bounced up to her. "What are you reading?" She asked sticking her head in the girl's face.  
  
"Ah!" She cried in alarm, jumping up. She closed the book with a defiant snap. She replied sarcastically. "Advanced Chemistry for the Aspiring Mind, nothing you would know about I'm sure."  
  
"That has got to be her!" Hailey said. "Are you the world's smartest loner?"  
  
The girl frowned. "That is what it says on my business cards, why?" She squinted looking into the bright sky as if realizing that she was outside for the first time.  
  
"Great! Want to come to my place for doughnuts?" Marisol asked.  
  
"Sure!" She paused. "But what's your name first?"  
  
Marisol threw her arm around Hailey knocking her breath out. "I'm Marisol and this is Hailey."  
  
"It's a pleasure." Hailey gasped trying to get more air.  
  
Marisol threw a pose. "And I am the champion of justice!"  
  
"…I see" The girl shifted uncomfortably. "I am Amy."  
  
"That one is easy to remember." Marisol said with a smile. Amy had short strawberry blonde hair and was dressed in blue.  
  
* * *  
  
"And this is my cat!" Marisol said enthusiastically. "Cat, this is Amy."  
  
Cat raised one eyebrow. "You had better be trying to say what I think you are trying to say anyway a new project it out."  
  
"Let me guess, Project E." Marisol replied.  
  
"You're getting good at this." Cat said.  
  
Marisol smiled sheepishly. "Well, it isn't that hard."  
  
A planet sign appeared on Amy's head. She blushed. "It's true then! I am a sailor Senshi."  
  
Cat squinted at her forehead. "Sailor Bubbles?" She asked. "I am beginning to wonder where they came up with these names…"  
  
Marisol made an impatient noise. "Come on!"  
  
"Sailor Spherical Power Transform!"  
  
"Sailor Nebula Transform!"  
  
"Sailor Bubbles Transform!"  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
At the library the new project, Project E, was doing what all the previous projects had done. Mainly it was destroying stuff in the name of the Negaverse.  
  
At the sound of some funny super hero music Project E looked up to see three shapes waiting for her to notice them. "Who are?" She asked in an annoying project voice.  
  
"I was hoping you would ask!" Sailor Sphere said, stepping into the light. "On behalf of round things like planets and moons and other stuff in the galaxy I will punish you, I am Sailor Sphere."  
  
"I don't know about you, but does she need some work on that phrase or what?" Sailor Bubbles asked Sailor Nebula. Sailor Nebula gave a nod.  
  
Sailor Sphere blushed. "Hey guys, I am sorry, but I trying here!" She replied defensively.  
  
"Soil Senshi Dirt Attack!" Came a cry from the opposite side of the room. Three sailor scouts looked over in surprise as a wave of mud smashed down on the Project.  
  
"Fire from Senshi, Burn!" Came the next cry.  
  
The Project screamed in pain. "No! I am all dirty! This hurts!" She moaned.  
  
The two new Senshi stepped into the light. The taller one wearing a mostly brown suit that contrasted with her dark green hair was the one who spoke first. "Sorry, but we were getting impatient."  
  
The other Sailor Senshi nodded. "I am Sailor Fire."  
  
"And I am Sailor Soil." The first one said again. At their curious stares she went on to explain. "We as well as Sailor Bubbles are part of the Element Senshi."  
  
The first Sailors exchanged a glance. "Well?" Sailor Bubbles finally said. "Now what?"  
  
Sailor Soil smiled. "Now Sailor Sphere takes care of Project E and we join your group."  
  
"Okay…" Sailor Sphere said, still confused. "Sailor Spherical…" She paused. "I hate it when this happens. Cat?"  
  
Cat sighed. "Celestial Sphere Engulf." She paused. "I think that's one, it could be…"  
  
It was too late for it "could-be"s though. "Celestial Sphere Engulf!" Sailor Sphere cried.  
  
Project E was soon made short of by Sailor Sphere's attack.  
  
Sailor Soil and Sailor Fire's uniforms flickered and were replaced by more normal looking clothes. "My name is Trinity Hasten, and this is Lilia Trim we are the chosen Senshi here to help you." Sailor Soil said.  
  
"Marisol's the name, banishing Negaverse scum is the game. I'm Marisol De Cortez." Marisol said doing a pose she had seem on Sailor Moon.  
  
"My name is Hailey, and I am the protected Senshi from the darkness of the nebula's of space. I am also here to destroy Negaverse scum." Hailey crossed her arms and stood behind Marisol with a determined look on her face.  
  
"My Name is Amy." Sailor Bubbles finished. It seemed rather lame compared to the last few introductions, but that was fine with her.  
  
Trinity nodded. Her dark green hair was pulled back into a ponytail held with brown pony beads. Sailor Fire had dark purple hair and that was streaked orange. "We like to kick Negaverse bum too." She said.  
  
"We've been fighting them for a while." said Lilia. "I don't know about you, but I think that Protector guy is a hunk!"  
  
"I'll say!" Hailey said her eyes turning into hearts.  
  
"Hey!" Marisol shrieked. "I'm the main character! Leave him for me!"  
  
"No way!" Amy said.  
  
"You haven't got a chance with all of us." Trinity said with a smirk.  
  
"But I'm the main character!" Marisol said trying to explain her theory.  
  
"Sorry, this is America, it just doesn't work like that here."  
  
Marisol made a growl like sound and soon all five of the girls were in a fight. This certainly wasn't Japan. The question is how would America handle Sailor Senshi?  
  
  
  
Moon- Sailor Sphere - Marisol De Cortez  
  
Mercury – Sailor Bubbles –Amy Liven  
  
Venus -Sailor Nebula –Hailey Vern  
  
Jupiter – Sailor Soil- Trinity Hasten  
  
Mars –Sailor Fire- Lilia Trim  
  
Uranus -Sailor Subtitle  
  
Neptune -Sailor Dubbed  
  
Pluto keeper of time and space eternal-  
  
Saturn –Sailor Silence  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon –Sailor Small Sphere  
  
Tuxedo Mask -The Protector –Mathew 


End file.
